


Not to Blame

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Cardverse Works [5]
Category: Cardverse Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fluff, M/M, Magic-Induced Insomnia, Not Beta Read, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have a small talk, and things work out in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcademySenseiIruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts).



> I was asked if I could write a Fanfic for Cardverse USUK. This was the outcome. I hope it's okay! Sorry it's so short.

It was midday and inside the bedroom was a lump on the royal king sized bed that resided there. Said lump muttered something unintelligent and pulled the pillow, that was just outside of the fully pulled up covers reach, towards it. Said lump would also have continued to try and sleep, if not for the loud sound of the door to the room crashing into the wall behind it.

“Alfred, get up!”

A snappy, British voice yelled as a lith man appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. The lump on the bed bolted up to reveal the form of a young man who suddenly scrambled to grab something, a pair of glasses, off the bedside table.

“Holy shit Artie.”

Said young man yelped, his hands fumbling to put on the glasses to see the other. The man at the door crossed his arms over his chest and gave the younger man an unamused look.

“One: what have I told you about crass language, you silly git? And two: unless you wish for the King of Clubs to see you in your undergarments, I would suggest you get up and get dressed.”

“Artie” said just as snappishly as before, ignoring the nickname he was too used to to correct anymore, and watching as the younger man started to scramble out of the bed (while muttering something along the lines of “and calling me a git isn't crass?”) and move to the wardrobe on his side of the bed.

“Oh man… Why was that scheduled for today? I already had like fifty meetings yesterday… I thought today was my break day. Is it tomorrow instead? Damn lack of sleep….”

Alfred (the younger man had been established as) groaned as he began pulling out one of his more elaborate King of Spade outfits and began shoving himself into it in a rushed manner. This had the older of the two sighing lightly, as he moved over to Alfred from the doorway, all signs of annoyance gone now from his posture.

“Your break is tomorrow Love. And you're making a mess of yourself.”

He said, voice also calm now. Alfred looked over at him, pausing in his attempts to shove both arms into his elaborate coat.

“Arthur…”

Alfred sighed, the coat almost falling to the floor as he dropped his arms from their odd position. Arthur caught the coat and gave the other a small understand smile. Alfred returned it, and sense of calm entered the room that had not been there before.

“You're using your magic aren't you?”

He asked softly as he allowed the other to help him into his coat.

“A bit of it yes. And I'm sorry about before. I thought you would remember that today was the meeting with Clubs. I always forget that you get insomnia after you reach the point of overworked, and that you lose days because of it.”

Arthur responded, now moving to smooth out the wrinkles in the shirt parts visible under the coat.

“It is an odd condition. Even Yao has trouble remembering that I have it….”

Alfred amended, letting his husband fuss over him with a small caring smile. Arthur frowned slightly and he paused in his movements.

“One I caused by screwing around with a spell I didn't understand.”

Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Stop blaming yourself. Artie, you had just started as Queen and a lot of the spells in the library weren’t used for a while. You didn’t know which ones were older magic.”

He assured, trying to make the other not go into one of his self-annoyed phases. Arthur sighed and gave his husband a small smile.

“You are beyond understandable. Alfred, it doesn’t matter if I didn’t know, it matters that I was young, and stupid, enough to try the spells in the first place.”

Alfred gave another groan, and he gently swatted Arthur’s hands away and he finished buttoning the coat quickly. He then grabbed the still raised hands of his husband in his own and lifted them to his lips to kiss them both.

“My beautiful English Rose, I will never blame you. You are an amazing magician. You will find a way to fix this. When you do, my English Rose, you and I will have an amazing night together.”

Arthur’s face lit up in a blazing red, and he sputtered slightly, but his small smile grew into a larger one with a shining look in his eyes of gratefulness when it came to the trust of the other.

“Thank you, Dear One. Now I think you’re ready enough to have your meeting. Shall we get going Love?”

Alfred smiled at the other and nodded at his question.

“Let us go, My Queen.”

He answered, crooking his arm for the other to take. Arthur took the offered arm and gave Alfred a smile.

“Let’s.”

He responded, and the two walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> This may turn into a part of a series later.


End file.
